DJ Zom-B
DJ Zom-B is a zombie in the game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It has nine degrades, five being a hat knocked off. Overview The DJ Zom-B absorbs 32 normal damage shots and it degrades at 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 (at which point, all the hats are gone), 18, 21, 24 (at which point, the necklace is gone), 28, and finally dies at 32 normal damage shots. Facebook Description “Gruhhhh braaaains,” moans DJ Zom-B. It’s a succinct and telling expression of his overall worldview. -''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page Strategies When first discovered, it is quite hard to deal with, having a total of 32 hits. Plant some Beets next to a Wall-nut should do. If you are not using Beets, let it get in the range of most of your plants and then freeze it with Zombifreeze. This should take most of its hats off leaving little left. In farther levels, Flaming Peas should easily take off all the hats without any freezing. Once Bamboo Shoots are unlocked. DJ Zom-B becomes much weaker as one shot from a bamboo shoot will take of three hats at once. Magnet Plant can steal its necklace. In Brainball, a wave of DJ Zom-B's come with lots of zombies. These should hoard around a Wall-nut and eat it quite fast. Just try to freeze Beets nearby. When spawned in Rocket Zombies, it's more the same thing as before. Just more zombies are spawned making it easier. When spawned in Conga Leader and Football Zombie waves, it is best to let them take hits and not the Conga Leaders. This will protect them, thus leading more spawned Conga Dancers. Appearances *Park-n-Perish: All levels except for 11, 21 *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 9, 19 *Sweaty Palms: All levels except for 1, 2, 6, 8, 18, 21 *U of Z: 11, 12, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22 *Frostbite Falls: 3 to 7, 11, 12, 14, 18 to 23 *Mildew Meadow: 1, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12 to 17, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 to 12, 16, 17, 21, 22, 24 *The Sever Glades: 2, 4 to 9, 11, 13, 16, 17, 20, 21, 22, 24, 26 *The Sand Dooms: 1 to 6, 8, 10, 17 *Zombitorium Manor: 1, 2, 3, 6 to 10, 16 to 20 *Reclaiming lots: The Post Office Lot, The Cafe Lot, The Bamboo Lot, The Chilly Lot Gallery File:DJZom-B.png|DJ Zom-B's first official photo DJ Hat.png|DJ Zom-B Hat trash DJZomBInGame.PNG|DJ Zom-B in-game DJZomBAllHatsNoNecklace.PNG|DJ Zom-B with all of its hats but no necklace DJ 1st.png|First degrade DJ 2nd.png|Second degrade DJ 3rd.png|Third degrade DJ 4th.png|Fourth degrade DJ 5.png|Fifth degrade DJ.gif|Animated DJ Zom-B Trivia *It walks differently from other zombies. It half walks and half dances. *This zombie was originally going to be called the Mad Hatter Zombie. *If you look closely, you can see that the DJ Zom-B has a golden tooth. *This zombie has the most degrades (nine) compared to any other zombie. *Various artworks depict its necklace as a circle with a flipped Z in the middle, but in-game it is a golden skull. *It is unknown how the Magnet Plant magnetizes the gold necklace since it is around his neck. **Even assuming the Magnet Plant could get the necklace off the zombie, gold isn't magnetic, so the Magnet Plant shouldn't be able to steal it. **However, it might be fake gold. *In game, as DJ Zom-B's necklace degrades, it changes face. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear Zombies